


Bratty Angel

by sailorkittycat



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fancy Dress, Halloween, Jealous, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Possessive Behavior, angel costume, bratty oc, pirate costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: OC takes a fancy dress party as an opportunity to make an already jealous Tom, even more jealous





	

“Are you and Tom still coming to the party?” Nora asked, sounding a little nervous approaching the topic.

“Yes, of course” I said confidently, although I wasn’t sure what Tom was doing “just not together.”

Nora sighed, seeing through my translucent, vague words. It wasn’t my fault though; Tom was the one to blame. If he hadn’t been so possessive; so untrusting of me, then we wouldn’t be in this mess. Of course, he saw it fit to be melodramatic, living up to the stereotype of sensitive, touchy actor who throws a tantrum if things don’t go his way.

“I’ll give him something to be jealous of tonight” I said, picking out the white dress from my closet, holding it up against my body with one hand as I gazed at my reflection in the mirror. The other hand held the phone, where Nora made a sound that indicated her nervousness.

“I wouldn’t push it” Nora said quickly “this is the biggest fight you two have ever had.”

“Tom is being unreasonable.”

“That guy was flirting with you though.”

“I can’t control what another human being does” I quipped, feeling the anger boil away once again “I didn’t ask for that guy’s comments and I didn’t encourage them either.”

Nora winced “I know… I just want you to be careful of what you do tonight.”

“Don’t worry about me” I said coolly, admiring the dress in the mirror “worry about Tom.”

***

Nora’s fancy dress party was a roaring success, as soon as I stepped into the room I was almost overwhelmed by the amount of people around me but I quickly composed myself, determined to catch people’s eye. Nora found me, commending my costume consisting of a white dress, pair of fluffy wings and halo, although she raised an eye at the short length and tightness of the material.

“I don’t think this is the right thing to do.”

“What are you talking about?” I asked, feigning innocence “I’m an angel, I’m the epitome of right.”

“Audrey” Nora crossed her jumper clad arms. She was dressed as Velma from Scooby Doo, which made it exceedingly difficult to take her seriously, although her unimpressed expression was still visible through her glasses.

“Is he here yet?” I asked, smoothing down my dress.

“Yes but I’m not telling you who he’s dressed as” Nora said, pointing her chin at me and walking away. I knew she had a point but I wasn’t ready to go down without a fight. I didn’t need to know who Tom was, I was on a mission to capture everyone’s attention (including his) and he’d gravitate towards me eventually. I was sure of it.

Determined to win, I floated around for most of the evening, complimenting people on their costumes, thanking those who complimented me and even engaging in a few conversations here and there. Still, I could see no Tom. Maybe Nora had tricked me and he wasn’t actually present. I pouted as I sipped my spiked punch, it wasn’t fair. I desperately needed Tom to watch as I commanded the attention of every man in the room; I wanted him to watch as I turned them all down. I was the very essence of the phrase ‘you can look but you can’t touch’ and I demanded that he be there to see it.

I decided to take another round of the party, talking to a few other groups of people. People were much looser with liquor in them, which had its positives and its negatives. On the plus side, everyone was much less conscious of their staring, as I caught a handful of men’s eyes tracing over my features. On the other hand, one or two had jeered, making it hard for me to not punch them for shouting such vulgar things at me.

Isn’t that what you wanted a small voice in my head asked for men to want you and for you to dismiss them? It was true, I couldn’t argue against the voice but I didn’t want to be treated like a piece of meat. I didn’t need to put up with it. I straightened my back. I didn’t need to take it.

“Hey angel, I bet you could make me feel like I’m spending the night in heaven” he winked, clicking his tongue to highlight his innuendo. His friends laughed. I didn’t.

“Are you talking to me?” I asked, raising an eyebrow at the man dressed as a half arsed attempt at a pirate.

“You know I am” his eyes trailed up my body as he licked his lips slowly.

“Well don’t” I snapped, my nose wrinkled in disgust. His friends laughed, making me clench my jaw in annoyance. Why did men insist on not taking angry, upset girls seriously? Here I am, trying to communicate my displeasure while the group of sloshed, wannabe pirates laughed, as if I was being funny.

“Don’t blame me! Blame the dress!”

“I blame your mother” I seethed “she did a shit job raising you. All of you.”

As expected, it didn’t go down well. One of the guys stood up and my mind instantly worried that he’d try something so I did the first thing I thought of. I threw the drink in his face and then I threw the plastic cup. It was a childish action but I took great pleasure in watching his drunken coordination get the better of him, laughing as he tripped over the same plastic cup.

“When you go home tonight, make sure to tell your mum what a fucking disgrace you turned out to be.” I said triumphantly, leaving the scene. As I walked away, someone’s hand curled around my arm, making me stop. I turned around, my heart hammering against my chest as I struggled to think my way out of their grip.

When I turned, I was greeted by a man wearing a half mask. His puffy shirt looked akin to something a pirate would wear, making me swallow nervously. I didn’t seem to have a great track record with pirates, so I could only imagine how an encounter with the Dread Pirate Roberts was going to go.

“I’ve been watching you all night” he growled “I’ve seen the way all these men have been staring at you and heard the way they’re talking about you.”

“Tom?”

“They all want you” he continued “none of them know that you’re mine.”

“I don’t belong to anybody” I said, knowing that toying with him was dangerous. I watched his jaw clench and I suppressed a shiver.

“You belong to me” he corrected.

“Prove it.”

“We are going home right now” he growled “and I will fuck that bratty attitude out of you, so that you remember your place.”

“As you wish.”


End file.
